


King & Queen & Love

by psychonyan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychonyan/pseuds/psychonyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mungkin Joker memang tak seharusnya ada dalam drama King & Queen karena akan lebih baik jika tokoh utama dalam kisah cinta King & Queen hanyalah mereka berdua. Kisah cinta yang indah. Kisah kasih yang manis antara King & Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King & Queen & Love

                 **Shori’s POV**

                Aku Sato Shori, kalian pasti mengenalku kan? Ya, aku salah satu member grup Sexy Zone. Selain menjadi seorang entertainment aku hanyalah seorang siswa SMA biasa yang selalu belajar dan bermain bersama teman-temanku. Kebetulan aku bersekolah di SMA Horikoshi bersama beberapa rekan-rekan dari agensiku. Kehidupanku sebagai siswa SMA memang biasa-biasa saja, di rumah pun aku hanyalah seorang remaja biasa yang memiliki ayah dan ibu serta seorang kakak perempuan yang cantik. Kakak perempuanku bernama Airi, usianya terpaut dua tahun di atasku. Saat ini kakak perempuanku tengah melanjutkan kuliahnya di Osaka.

                Oh, ya! Aku memanggil kakakku dengan sebutan ‘Aneki’.

                Berbicara tentang aneki, sebenarnya kakakku itu gadis baik nan cantik. Beberapa dari member Johnny yang lain pun kerap kali menanyakan sosok aneki ketika tak sengaja melihatnya datang ke tempat kerjaku saat itu. Namun, hingga saat ini aku tak tahu pasti siapa lelaki yang benar-benar disukainya karena aneki merupakan seorang fangirl yang menjelajahi banyak fandom. Anehnya, aneki adalah fans Sexy Zone, bahkan pernah suatu waktu aneki membolos sekolah hanya untuk melihat konser Sexy Zone. Aku ini adiknya, namun jika aku tengah berada di panggung, maka aneki benar-benar menganggapku idolanya. Hal ini memang mengagumkan, namun terkadang terkesan menggelikan entah kenapa.

                Saat ini pun sama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Ketika aneki berada di rumah, maka dirinya sering kali melihat beberapa pv serta konser-konser Sexy Zone. Hal tersebut membuatku sedikit canggung karena aneki kerap kali berteriak ketika melihat aku serta member Sexy Zone berada di atas panggung. Aku yang saat ini tengah membaca buku di kamar aneki hanya sesekali melihatnya tengah tersenyum gembira ketika melihat pv terbaru Sexy Zone.

                “Nee, Shori manis sekali ketika menjadi Queen!”

                **DUAR!** Hatiku terasa tersambar petir saat aneki berkata demikian. Seharusnya aneki tak perlu membahas lagi hal tersebut karena awalnya aku sedikit malu ketik memerankan sosok Queen dalam pv terbaru Sezy Zone. Pertama kali, aku berpikir aneki akan mengejekku karena aku menjadi Queen tetapi aku salah karena aneki tetap tersenyum dan berkata, “Shori tetap tampan dan manis kok, pasti penggemarmu sangat senang melihatnya.” Saat itu aku pun menjadi sedikit lega dan sangat bersyukur memiliki kakak seperti dirinya.

                “Aku sudah mengira kalau Shori pasti akan menjadi Queen karena Kento pasti akan menjadi King dan Fuma menjadi Joker. Kakkoi na~!” Ucap aneki lagi.

                “Aku juga setuju sih kalau Kento-kun yang menjadi King dan Fuma-kun yang menjadi Joker. Mereka berdua memang kakkoi!” Aku pun mendekatkan diri pada aneki yang masih setia duduk di depan komputernya.

                “Souka...”

                Sesaat aku menatap aneki, “Menurut aneki lebih tampan Kento-kun atau Fuma-kun?” Tanyaku tak ada maksud apapun.

                “Lebih tampan Shori dong, ahahahahah...”

                Lagi-lagi jawaban yang sama terlontar dari mulut aneki. Saat aku bertanya demikian pasti jawabannya tak akan pernah berubah padahal yang aku tanyakan adalah Kento-kun serta Fuma-kun. Apa susahnya memilih salah satu diantara mereka? Memilih dua-duanya pun tak apa, lagi pula aneki cukup dekat dengan kedua pemuda tampan yang memang seumuran dengannya itu.

                “Kalau Mari dan Sho, lebih tampan siapa?” Tanyaku lagi.

                Sesaat aneki nampak berpikir santai, “Sho! Kalau Mari itu kawaii...”

                Nah, entah kenapa jika aku menanyakan kedua orang itu aneki dapat menjawabanya dengan santai. Memangnya ada apa dengan Kento-kun dan Fuma-kun? Aku rasa akhir-akhir ini aneki menjadi sedikit aneh, terlebih lagi aku pernah tak sengaja melihat aneki yang terus mengulang perform Kento-kun saat membawakan lagu CANDY. Saat itu pula aneki berkata jika dirinya mengulang video itu terus karena ingin menghafal nama-nama member Johnny’s Jr yang masih terlalu buram baginya. Namun, aku merasakan ada keanehan disana. Apa mungkin aneki menyukai Kento-kun atau Fuma-kun lebih dari yang selama ini aneki katakan?

 

* * *

**[King & Queen & Love]**

* * *

 

                      **Normal POV**

Pagi hari ituAiri menuruni anak tangga rumahnya dengan santai, diliriknya beberapa pemuda yang kini tengah berada di ruang keluarga bersama adiknya, Shori. Kelima pemuda itu nampak tengah mengobrolkan hal-hal santai. Hal tersebut terbukti dari tawa mereka yang sangat nyaring di telinga Airi. Tanpa sadar gadis itu pun tengah melangkahkan kaki di tangga terakhir dan sampailah dirinya tepat dihadapan kelima pemuda tampan itu. Sejenak bola mata Airi mengabsen satu per satu orang-orang yang dikenalnya itu.

                “Ohayou, aneki...” Sapa Shori pada sang kakak yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berlima.

                “Ohayou, minna!” Jawab Airi dengan senyum simpulnya.

                “Ohayou gozaimasu.”

                Sesaat setelah itu Airi pun malangkahkan kakinya lagi tepat ke arah salah satu diantara mereka. Sebenarnya tak ada maksud untuk menghampiri sosok itu, hanya saja Airi ingin mengambil sebuah barang yang memang dekat dengan sosok itu. Shori yang saat itu tengah berbincang dengan Fuma mendadak diam saat melihat gerak-gerik kakaknya yang mulai mendekati pemuda tampan bernama Nakajima Kento itu. Awalnya Shori memang santai-santai saja, namun ketika Marius membisikkan sesuatu padanya tatapan Shori menjadi sangat tajam dan tertuju pada Airi serta Kento.

                “Douzo,” Detik itu Shori melihat Kento tengah tersenyum pada Airi seraya memberikan benda yang sejak tadi memang ingin Airi ambil.

                “Ah, arigatou na...” Kemudian Airi tersenyum ke arah Kento sesaat setelah benda itu kembali berada dalam genggamannya. Sebuah jam tangan indah berwarna hitam kini kembali Airi kenakan di pergelangan tangannya.

                “Ekhem! Modus.”

                Kini, tiba-tiba saja mata Shori beralih kepada sesosok pemuda pirang yang baru saja mengatakan kata-kata itu. Fuma yang baru saja mengatakan hal tersebut hanya terkekeh geli melihat perubahan raut wajah Airi serta Kento yang terbilang lucu baginya. Disisi lain Shori menatap Fuma bingung, namun yang ditatap masih saja tak sadar jikalau ada sosok Shori yang kini semakin menatapnya. Sementara itu, Airi yang merasa canggung mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, lalu Kento pun hanya pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan game di ponselnya.

                “Ciyeee, salah tingkah ya?” Ledek Fuma seraya mengganggu Kento yang kini masih setia menatap layar ponselnya.

                “Berisik kau! Enyah sana!” Omel Kento pada sosok Fuma yang masih saja mengusik dirinya. Jika Fuma bukan sahabatnya, maka Kento telah benar-benar mengenyahkan sendiri sosok Kikuchi Fuma dari dunia ini.

                Shori, Marius serta Sho hanya menatap kedua senpainya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Pertama, mereka bertiga bingung dengan Fuma yang tiba-tiba saja bertindak seperti itu pada Kento serta Airi padahal di hari-hari yang lalu kejadian ini tak pernah sekalipun terjadi. Kedua, ketiga pemuda tampan itu bingung kenapa seorang Nakajima Kento mendadak salah tingkah tingkat tinggi seperti ini. Bukankah Kento sosok yang cool nan seksi jika di atas panggung? Lalu, mengapa mendadak imagenya berubah menjadi seperti sekarang ini? Tak buruk sih, hanya saja terlalu mengherankan bagi Shori, Marius serta Sho.

                _‘Ini mencurigakan!’_ Ucap ketiganya dalam hati.

Di dalam kamarnya Airi sibuk meyusun tumpukan-tumpukan majalah lamanya. Majalah itu tentu saja berisikan semua berita sampai foto idola-idolanya, bahkan Shori pun ada di dalamnya. Perlahan gadis manis itu menyusun majalah tersebut mulai dari edisi terlama sampai yang terbaru. Dibukanya lembar demi lembar majalah itu untuk melihat kembali isinya yang telah lalu. Namun, betapa terkejutnya Airi ketika mendapati sosok Kento yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Seketika majalah yang dipegang Airi pun terjatuh begitu saja sehingga mengenai tumpukan majalah yang telah disusunnya. Sayang sekali padahal sedikit lagi Airi akan selesai merapihkan majalah-majalah itu.

                “Akh! Baka!” Gerutu Airi seraya menatap nanar tumpukan majalah yang ada dihadapannya. Kento yang melihat kejadian itu pun perlahan menghampiri Airi yang tengah menyusun kembali tumpukan majalah itu.

                Sesaat Kento tersenyum canggung, “Biar aku bantu.” Tawar Kento pada sosok Airi.

                “Iie, daijoubu...” Dengan sopan Airi pun menolak tawaran pemuda tampan yang berada di sampingnya. Namun, bukan Nakajima Kento namanya jika menuruti perkataan tersebut. Kini tangan Kento tengah sibuk menyusun tumpukan-tumpukan majalah itu bersama Airi.

                “Maaf untuk yang tadi.” Ucap Kento tiba-tiba. Saat itu Airi pun menatap bingung sosok Kento yang masih sibuk membuka lembar demi lembar malajah milik Airi.

                “Maaf untuk apa?”

                “Maaf karena Fuma men—”

                “Ekhem! Kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya....”

                Kata-kata Kento pun terputus saat Fuma lagi-lagi menggoda mereka berdua. Kali ini memang tak lama karena Fuma hanya tak sengaja melewati kamar Airi guna menuju ke toilet, namun kejadian tersebut cukup bagi Kento untuk melemparkan sebuah majalah tepat ke arah Fuma. Sayangnya Fuma menghindar terlalu cepat sehingga majalah itu pun tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu kamar Airi. Baik Airi maupun Kento dapat dengan jelas mendengar kekehan Fuma ketika kedua kalinya Fuma melewati kamar Airi. Sepertinya Kento serta Airi mendadak kesal karena salah tingkah. 

                “KIKUCHI FUMA!”

 

* * *

**[King & Queen & Love]**

* * *

 

                Shori menatap kakaknya yang kini tengah sibuk bermain game di komputernya. Kali ini Shori telah benar-benar memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus ia katakan pada sang kakak. Shori yakin semua pertanyaannya kali ini telah terangkai secara benar sehingga Airi pasti dapat menjawab semua pertanyaannya itu. Memang terkesan terlalu mencampuri urusan orang dewasa sih, namun mau tak mau Shori harus bertanya karena pemuda tampan ini begitu penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran serta hati kakaknya. Apakah di dalamnya ada sosok itu?

                “Aneki...” Ucap Shori seraya memanggil sang kakak. “Akhir-akhir ini aneki terlihat aneh.” Lanjutnya.

                Bola mata Airi pun segera bertatapan dengan manik indah Shori. Aneh katanya? Memangnya aneh dalam hal apa? Airi merasa hidupnya baik-baik saja dan tentunya berjalan seperti biasanya. Mungkin Shori yang salah, atau malah Airi yang kurang peka jika terjadi perubahan dalam dirinya maupun hidupnya?

                “Aneh kenapa? Aku rasa aku baik-baik saja.” Jawab Airi.

                Sesaat Shori menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, “Bukan itu maksudku—” Pemuda tampan itu terdiam sesaat. “—aku hanya merasa aneki aneh ketika berada di dekat Kento-kun!”

                **BLUSH!** Seketika wajah Airi memerah pasti. Shori yang melihat semburat merah itu pun semakin yakin jikalau semua dugaannya benar. Sejujurnya Shori terima-terima saja jikalau kakaknya itu memang menyimpan perasaan tersendiri pada Kento. Namun, Shori masih saja penasaran karena baik Kento maupun Airi sama sekali tak pernah menceritakan asal-muasal kejadian ini. Kalau benar-benar mereka memiliki hubungan khusus mungkin Shori sangat senang, pasalnya Shori telah mengenal Kento sejak lama dan Shori yakin Kento adalah pemuda yang baik untuk kakanya. Tetapi memangnya dugaanya benar-benar tepat sasaran?

                “Saranku sih kalau suka katakan saja, sebelum aneki menyesal.” Seraya Shori terkekeh geli sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya yang kini tengah mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

                “NANI—?!”

.

.

.

.

                     **Shori’s POV**

Aku menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah agak cepat karena member Sexy Zone yang lain telah menunggu di meja makan. Malam ini okaasan memang mengundang mereka semua untuk makan malam bersama sebelum kami pergi pemotretan. Saat itu aku melihat Kento-kun, Fuma-kun, Sho serta Mari tengah berbincang bersama okaasan di meja makan. Dengan segera aku pun menghampiri mereka bersama aneki yang berjalan santai di belakangku. Nampaknya aneki masih memikirkan kata-kataku padanya beberapa saat lalu. Biarlah, biarkan gadis itu mencerna dengan baik setiap kalimat yang baru saja di dengarnya.

                “Kalian lama sekali.” Ucap okaasan padaku serta aneki.

                “Gomen...”

                Sesegera mungkin aku dan aneki membaur bersama member Sexy Zone yang lain. Saat ini aku duduk di samping Kento-kun sedangkan aneki duduk di samping Mari. Entah secara kebetulan atau memang sudah direncanakan, kali ini aneki dan Kento-kun tengah duduk berhadapan. Sesekali aku memperhatikan keduanya tengah bertukar pandang. Sesaat aku melihat aneki tersenyum ramah pada Kento-kun begitu juga sebaliknya. Sementara itu aku juga dapat melihat ekspresi Fuma-kun yang kini tengah menahan tawanya saat melihat gerak-gerik aneki serta Kento-kun. Sejujurnya aku pun ingin tertawa saat itu juga, untunglah aku masih dapat menahan tawaku itu.

                “Suasananya canggung sekali ya...” Ledek Fuma-kun seraya menyindir aneki serta Kento-kun. Saat itu aku pun hanya terkekeh geli bersama Sho.

                “Eh? Begitukah? Apa diantara kalian ada yang mempunyai masalah?” Tanya okaasan yang tiba-tiba datang membawa sebuah puding strawberry.

                “Mungkin aneki punya masalah.” Jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

                “Aku rasa Kento juga!” Begitu pula dengan Fuma-kun yang kini tengah menyeringai tepat ke arah Kento-kun.

                Tak lama setelah itu okaasan tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Kento-kun yang hampir saja tersedak minumannya. Sedetik kemudian tatapannya beralih pada sosok aneki yang kini tengah mengajak Mari berbincang. Mereka berdua ini benar-benar lucu dan unik. Jika suka katakan saja, kenapa harus diam tanpa kata seperti ini? Namun, sekalinya berbincang malah mambicarakan hal-hal random yang agaknya jauh dari topik ini.

                “Sebaiknya, jika punya masalah cepat selesaikan.” Lagi-lagi okaasan tersenyum penuh arti sebelum dirinya duduk di tempatnya. “Nah, lebih baik kita segera makan terlebih dahulu sebelum makanannya dingin. Itadakimasu!”

                “Hai! Itadakimasu!” Ucap kami bersamaan sebelum menikmati berbagai macam hidangan yang ada dihadapan kami.

                Satu jam telah berlalu, namun kami masih tetap menikmati hidangan pencuci mulut kami yaitu puding strawberry. Aku melihat Mari dan Sho memakannya dengan lahap begitu pula dengan Fuma-kun serta diriku. Lagi-lagi mataku secara refleks memperhatikan gerak-gerik aneki yang ada di samping Mari. Saat itu nampaknya aneki sadar jika aku terus memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Tatapan matanya seolah berkata _‘Ada apa?’_ Namun, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku saat itu dan aneki pun kembali menikmati puding strawberry yang ada dihadapannya.

                “Nee, ngomong-ngomong kau tak menyelesaikan masalahmu, Kento?” Ucap Fuma-kun masih dengan maksud yang sama.

                “Aneki juga punya masalah kan? Kenapa tak diselesaikan sekarang juga?” Aku pun ikut bertanya layaknya Fuma-kun.

                **JLEB!** Aku tahu saat itu sebuah pedang fana pasti tengah menusuk aneki serta Kento-kun. Hal tersebut terbukti dari raut wajah mereka. Semua yang ada disana terkekeh geli kecuali aneki dan Kento-kun. Sho bahkan tak bisa menahan tawanya yang meledak-ledak, sementara Mari terus tertawa sambil menatap aneki yang berada di sampingnya. Okaasan pun hanya diam-diam menahan tawanya, sepertinya okaasan dengan cepat dapat mengetahui jika terjadi keganjalan antara aneki serta Kento-kun. Namun, baik aneki ataupun Kento-kun sama sekali tak ada yang bersuara saat itu.

                “Masa-masa remaja memang penuh warna ya~!” Celetuk okaasan agak usil.

                “Benar! Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menjadi seorang remaja seperti Kento-kun!” Mari pun masih terkekeh geli saat itu.

                “Jadi ingat saat obasan jatuh cinta di masa remaja~!” Lagi, okasaan lagi-lagi mengatakan hal-hal yang terkesan memojokkan kedua orang yang kini tengah salah tingkah.

                “Benarkah? Rasanya seperti apa?” Kali ini giliran Sho yang ambil suara.

                “Rasanya seperti King & Queen yang memiliki kerajaan tersendiri....” Kemudian okaasan melirik ke arah aneki serta Kento-kun.

                “Seperti lagu baru kami dong!” Ucap Mari terlalu bersemangat. Aku pun hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Mari saat itu.

                “Itu sih King & Queen & Joker!” Akhirnya Kento-kun ikut menanggapi ucapan Mari sesaat setelah bersweatdrop ria.

                “Oh, ya? Kalau begitu kenapa tak ada Jokernya?” Tanyaku pada okaasan.

                “Tentu saja tidak ada karena jika sedang jatuh cinta, dunia hanya milik berdua bukan bertiga. Jadi, cukup King & Queen saja.” Entah karena terpancing atau apa, kali ini aneki terlihat bersemangat saat mengatakan kata-kata itu.

                Seraya okaasan terkekeh geli ketika mendengar jawaban aneki. Aku pun hanya mengangguk bersama dengan Sho serta Mari. Lalu, Kento-kun serta Fuma-kun? Nampaknya kedua pemuda yang lebih dewasa dari kami itu memiliki pendapat yang sama dengan aneki. Mungkin Joker memang tak seharusnya ada dalam drama King & Queen karena akan lebih baik jika tokoh utama dalam kisah cinta King & Queen hanyalah mereka berdua. Kisah cinta yang indah dan manis mungkin akan selalu terbayang di dalam benak King & Queen.

                “Setiap orang pasti pernah merasakan ataupun akan merasakan bahwa dirinya tengah menjadi King & Queen ketika mereka sedang jatuh cinta.” Ucap okaasan seraya tersenyum kepada kami. “Kalian pun pasti akan merasakannya nanti.”

                “Sepertinya King & Queen & Joker tak cocok untuk judul kisah cinta yang indah,” Ucapku tiba-tiba, seketika semua yang ada disana menatapku tajam. “Menurutku lebih manis jika menjadi King & Queen & Love, hahaha... hanya pendapatku sih.”

                “Aku setuju!” Seru Sho serta Mari bersamaan.

                “Kemudian tokoh utamanya adalah Kento & Airi!”

                “That’s right~! King & Queen!”

                “NANI—? KENAPA KAMI?!”

                Hei, agaknya kedua sosok itu mulai salah tingkah untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku, okasaan serta member Sexy Zone yang lainnya hanya dapat tertawa karena tingkah laku kedua orang itu.

                “Kerena kalian terlihat seperti King & Queen yang sedang jatuh cinta~! Ahahahah...”

                “CHOTTO MAT—”

                “Kami tahu loh kalau kalian saling suka. Bukankah begitu, minna?” Celetuk Fuma-kun iseng dan aku pun menyetujui ucapan Fuma-kun itu.

                “YEAH~! KING & QUEEN & LOVE!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

                _‘N-NANI KORE....? KING & QUEEN & LOVE—?!’_

(by : Kento & Airi)

* * *

 **[THE END!** **]**

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, sebenarnya ff ini sangat terinspirasi dari lagu (Sexy Zone - King & Queen & Joker) XDD supaya gak sama-sama amat makannya saya ubah judulnya dikit /plak/ agak gak jelas memang ceritanya hahahaha. Ff ini special untuk seseorang =DDD  
> Gomen kalau banyak typo atau sebagainya....  
> Arigatou /bows


End file.
